ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mad Stan
Mad Stan (real name is Stanley Labowski) is a minor villain in the Batman Beyond cartoon series. He is voiced by (and bears a striking resemblance to) Henry Rollins. A terrorist with a penchant for explosives, the 1960s rebel-stylized Mad Stan strongly believes that society is being lead to ruin by a corrupt system, and that the only way to break free is to "blow it all up". Aided morally by his pet chihuahua Boom-Boom, Stan publicly assaults government- and corporate-run establishments and events, remote-detonating explosives he's somehow rigged in his targets ahead of time while lobbing grenades and preaching about how "The Man" is controlling the masses. As seen in the episode Countdown, Stan is quick to anger and even quicker to jump to conclusions, as soon as realizing that Zeta, whom he saved from "feds" (Agent Bennnet) is a robot instead of a human, immediately shouts "I knew it man, it's a conspiracy, they're out to get me", usually choosing the targets of his next assault from minor news articles that he personally disagrees with (in Countdown, for example, bombing the Board of Health for raising the price of pet licenses) and convincing himself it's just part of some grand conspiracy by big businesses and Big Brother to subvert the general public. Although not a major enemy to the Tomorrow Knight, his persistence, insanity, and access to and expertise with bombs makes him an ever-looming thorn in Batman's side. Mad Stan's first appearance was in the episode Rats!, where he attempts to blow up a public archive, claiming that the overload of information it represented had rotted people's minds. Batman managed to subdue him with little problem. Although not actually appearing in Babel, he was mentioned to have inflicted some light damage to the suit and gave Batman a minor wound with a grenade. He again appeared in Eyewitness, where he attacks a police event held in honor of GCPD commissioner Barbara Gordon. Again, Terry was able to subdue him, knocking him out in the process, though thanks to the interference of mind-warping criminal Spellbinder, it appeared to Barbara that he had actually killed Stan. As a result, Stan's unconscious body was taken to the city morgue, and was subsequently kidnapped by Spellbinder, placed in one of the psycho psychiatrist's VR chambers until police found him. Stan's last appearance was in Countdown, where he assaulted a science convention that Zeta's creator would be attending. Again, he is stopped by Batman, but this time he escapes, unwittingly helping Zeta escape his FBI pursuers when they incapacitate the robot. When he realized that Zeta is a robot, however, Stan sets him loose back on the street with a bomb strapped to his back; his target this time is City Hall, Board of Health division, where he claims Ro is waiting for Zeta. Also knowing that Batman would still be looking for him, Stan takes a massive amount of sedative afterwards, knocking him out for at least a couple of days and effectively preventing the Tomorrow Knight from cajoling his plans out of him. Fortunately, Batman and Bruce were able to deduce Stan's agenda, and foil it in the nick of time. Category:DC animated universe characters Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Batman Beyond characters Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional characters with mental illness Category:1999 comics characters debuts